Maybe We're Magic
by capeasredasblood
Summary: "He had often thought of her as someone he tried to impress, but never understood why. All he wanted to do was find out." (Red/Jack and hints of other ships!)


(Hi! This is going to be a JackHood story! Both friendship and romance. Hope you enjoy.)

~capeasredasblood

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Just one more branch..."

Red bit her lip as she struggled to carry her own light-weight up the tree she was currently climbing on.

"Oh goodness.. After I'm done beating you at this dare, I'm coming for you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Responded a lean boy around her age.

It was around noon. Jack had rushed into Red's room with a prideful smile and announced he had been able to climb all the branches of the tremendous oak outside their village. Being the egoistic child she was, instead of congratulating him on this seemingly-impossible task, she claimed she could do it as well. It was that moment he took it a step further and dared her to climb it faster than he had.

"Only ten seconds until you lose!" Jack sneered, and proceeded to count.

Red strained harder to the next branch, biting her lip until it almost started bleeding.

"Ten..."

"Stupid muscles, work harder.." She mumbled and continued to try to pull herself up.

"Only five more seconds left, Red!"

Finally, Red got a good grip on the branch and heaved herself up as quick as she could.

"...Aaaand zero! Ha-ha, I beat yo-" Jack looked up to see Red sticking her tongue out at him from the highest branch.

"Aw man, how do you always manage to beat me at everything?" Jack pouted and leaned against the tree.

He thought he heard something stir behind him, but when he turned around saw nothing. Jack glanced back up at Red.

"Don't know, I guess I am just more fit to survive. After all, I did beat a wolf!" Little Red Riding Hood made mock growling noises followed by whimpering.

"Well," he thought for a moment, "you didn't beat any wolf! You had to be saved!"

Red was silent for a moment as she sat on the branch and looked down at him.

"Well, you made two giants mad!" The girl spat.

"Because you dared me to!"

"Because I thought you were lying to me!"

Jack groaned. "This could go on forever! Let's just go home. Lunch should be almost ready."

"I'll meet you there, okay?" Red told him, lying down as if she were to take a nap.

"No, I'm waiting for you." Jack insisted. "C'mon slowpoke."

"Don't call me a slowpoke!" She shouted back and sat up. "I just need to.. Take some time for deep thinking."

"Deep thinking?" Jack almost bursted out laughing then immediately stopped at a sudden realization. "Wait.. You can't get down, can you?"

"...Maybe..." She admitted quietly.

Before he could respond, there it was, that sound again! Jack turned around towards the bushes and still saw no sign of light. He turned towards Red again, more impatient because of the possible danger.

"Alright, umm.." Jack tried to think of a solution. "Oh, uh, I got it! But you're not going to like it."

"What is it?" Red asked.

"Jump down and I'll catch you. You can trust me, I think."

Jack anxiously awaited until how she would respond. He had often thought of her as someone he tried to impress, but never understood why. He would certainly impress her with this.

"No way, Mister Liar!" She pointed at him annoyed. "You wouldn't catch me."

His heart sank. He shouldn't have even hoped she would agree.

"Try me." Jack opened his arms out. "We have no other options right now."

"Well, okay.."

She wordlessly leaped down as he held out his arms to catch her. Fortunately, Red seemed to be falling right in his direction. He was preparing for her to land in his arms when he felt a push from behind him. Jack stumbled forward and hit his head on the hard wood. Jack heard something hard hit the ground.

Oh no.. Red!

Guilt washed over Jack. He had to find her.

"So dizzy.." He groaned, looking around for her on the ground. "Oh, there.."

Red was lying directly under the spot where he had been standing before the shove. She was clearly unconscious. Her hands laid limp at her sides besides her palms which were clutching her wolf cape as if danger were nearby. Every once in a while, the girl would move slightly or make a small noise. For once, she didn't seem annoyed or tense.

Jack realized he had been staring for far too long. Oops.

"Man, I wonder what pushed me.. Was is what was making the noise I was hearing behind me?" He wondered aloud, glancing behind him.

To his surprise, he noticed a trail of wolf paw prints leading to the woods.

No.. It couldn't be... The Wolf was dead..

Jack shrugged. Some questions were better left unanswered. He bent down and scooped Red up, beginning to carry her back to the Baker's cottage.


End file.
